The present invention relates to the production of food products from peanuts. More particularly, the invention relates to peanut biscuits and crumbs as well as to methods of producing same.
The most common food product derived from peanuts is peanut butter. Such a food product can be found in over 95% of American homes. Its popularity is due to its unique mouth feel, the flavor of roasted peanuts it delivers and its excellent nutritional values.
While peanut butter is a generally healthful product, many regard it as too rich in fats and calories. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,868 proposes a low calorie, low fat peanut butter-like spread which has a water content of 45 to 55 wt. % and a fat content of 1 to 25 wt. %. U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,242, on the other hand, describes a low calorie, low fat peanut butter-like and fruit preserve product.
Since the most common uses of peanut butter call for spreading and dipping, it is paramount that the product be of a soft consistency and be easily spreadable to avoid tearing bread or crumbling crackers. As much as peanut butter is liked and appreciated, it does have the annoying property of being quite cohesive and, as a consequence, has a tendency to stick and cling to the mouth during eating. Thus, peanut butter has sometimes been identified as a "choke" food. This inherent characteristic of adhesiveness often bars the use of peanut butter by the very young and the very old.